This Isn't Gonna Last Much Longer
by Team M
Summary: Maybe these weren't all just little half-a-year “flings”. Maybe – just maybe – she really did move on with her life." xNiley. Oneshot.


**This Isn't Gonna Last Much Longer**

**Nick.**

_just saw the performance of bts from last night. keep ur head up :) she still loves you.  
From: Demi_

_hey bro. saw the youtube vid. rough day yest. huh? call me.  
From: K2_

_ive told you a billion times. she isnt good enough for you. just let her go. she doesnt desrve you anyways man.  
From: Chelsea :)_

Nick sighed, quickly typing in a reply to all of these. He didn't do the performance to get any pity. He did it because it was his only way to let out the pain that he saw when those photos were shown. He didn't need Demi to tell him that Miley loved him when obviously she's moved on, and he didn't want to talk to Kevin – if he did he would have called him yesterday. Then, Chelsea, oh, she was a whole other story because wherever she got her confidence from was pissing him off. She'd never even met Miley. She shouldn't just be judging her right now.

If he wanted anyone to text him about it it'd be Miley herself. But, at the same time he prayed that she didn't try. Yeah, they were best friends now, but he was beginning to wonder if that made things better or worse. At least when they didn't talk it wasn't this easy to fall harder for her with each passing second.

The worst part was he didn't even know why he liked her. He had the perfect relationship with Selena. But he dumped her. Miley on the other hand always found some way to fight with him, and she always had something to complain about. The truth was that she was becoming faker by the day too. That new hair? He wanted to know what happened and how Liam could have let her do it.

Just as he was thinking all of this her eyes came up in his mind. They were beautiful. Then her smile popped up. Not the one she was showing off now – the real one. It was rare now a days, but she still showed it to him constantly. And while she was becoming faker, he wanted to be the one to tell her to stop playing dress up, and leave the acting to her series. He didn't want Liam to be the one to point all of it out. Though he doubted that Liam could be honest enough to tell her.

Some days he wanted him too. Just to keep her from ruining everything that she's worked so hard to get. He didn't know how all these people were so convinced that she loved him because the truth was even he was beginning to lose hope that they would be together again someday. Maybe these weren't all just little half-a-year "flings". Maybe – just _maybe_ – she really did move on with her life.

"You okay, Honey?" his mom came in.

"I'm fine," he forced a smile. She left as suddenly as she had come in.

His mom... She always did love Miley. More than Selena, anyways. And Demi. Although she always told Nick that she loved those two just as much, he knew better. She'd raised him and taught him how to display his emotions, and he could read her like a book. There was a place in her heart that would always be comparing every single girl that he met to Miley.

He couldn't necessarily talk though because he did the exact same thing.

Nick checked his phone to see if she had maybe sent him a message. When his wallpaper lit up he just groaned, kicking the wall of the bunk.

No matter how much he could try and deny it, even he secretly knew that he was in love with her.

* * *

_**Miley.**_

_Miles, go on youtube & type in nick before the storm alone. if it doesnt show up click recently. youll know what im talking about it when you see it. you better watch this one... it's kinda serious.  
__From: Demi_

Miley furrowed her eyebrows, pulling up her laptop. She'd just came off from performing and it was now her relaxation time. She typed in what Demi wanted her to in the search box and clicked on the first link.

It was a loud crowd, she could easily tell you that. But Miley didn't care about the fans right now. She was more focused on Nick as he stood in the middle of the stage, stumming his guitar alone. His normal band didn't know the music as they sat watching him. He looked so sad up there alone. It was like the one he was in love with had died.

Halfway through Miley had to stop the video, for she finally couldn't watch it anymore. She was about to cry. He didn't show much emotion in front of a crowd of thousands. He kept all of his emotions bottled in and that in itself had always worried her. It had to have taken a pretty big blow to make him this down.

She couldn't understand it though. Everybody knew that he was better than she deserved. His friend Chelsea hadn't exactly hid it either, telling him when she knew that Miley was in earshot. He had to believe it.

She looked down, wiping away a tear with one hand and running the other through her hair. She wanted to know why the hell Demi would _ever_ recommend Miley to watch that. All it did was make her feel like terrible.

Not being able to handle the emotions she threw her phone across the room, resting her head against the wall. She couldn't take it anymore. She was just trying to make all of these people happy! Somehow she had forgotten the most important one to her, of course. She always screwed up. But why hadn't he said anything during all of this? She would have said no to Liam in a heartbeat.

Then again, she knew that he'd only kept his mouth shut because he _thought_ it was what would make her happy. He was beyond stupid sometimes. She knew that Demi was practically begging him to ask her out. They'd even told each other face to face that they have some feelings for each other. Feelings that 'best friends' don't have.

God, she screwed up bad this time. She didn't even _like_ Liam. He was controlling, and the entire world now knew that he's obsessed with kissing. There had to be at least two hundred pictures online by now to prove it.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship, though. It didn't matter if she liked Nick. The fact was a year ago they weren't talking, and now they were best friends again. She told him more than she had ever imagined of telling Demi or Mandy. He knew what she did that day better than the paparazzi.

She had to break up with Liam. It didn't matter how happy them as a couple had made her publicist, or how much he liked her. Not when it came to Nick. Nick's opinion was higher than anyone else's. Honestly, she could care less about the what anyone _but_ Nick thought.

She sat up, wiping her eyes again and grabbing her cell phone. She had to at least text him before she went to bed. Let him know that she felt somewhat bad. She doubted that he wanted anybody feeling sorry for him – especially not her – but it didn't matter. She hadn't felt this bad when they had broken up.

_Hey, Nick... um, so, i saw the video of our song. im gonna guess that you saw the videos or pictures of me with liam. im really sorry. like, honestly, i feel like crap doing that to you. i dont know what i was thinking going out with him. you know that i still have feelings for you & vise versa. weve talked about it... call me if you want. maybe it's time to talk about it more. because i dont think we can stay just friends much longer. it doesn't work for us. _

_xo, Miles :)_

**just a short oneshot. review it(: tell me what you think. about the oneshot or the situation. :]**


End file.
